


All Things Come, Even To Those Who Wait

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Supernatural has only one more season to go. Jensen is brooding about that and more.





	All Things Come, Even To Those Who Wait

It had been fourteen years, a stretch of time which looking back, seemed to have flown by in an instant.

There was one more season left, made up of eight months of running through woods in the dead of night, rain drenching them; of waking at dawn to get a shot of the Winchesters and the Impala against the backdrop of the rising sun; of shared intimacy when he and Jared went over their lines, giggling like schoolboys as his co-star came up with a hundred and one ways of making him burst out laughing; of the camaraderie with the troupe and directors.  
Another year and it would all end. 

Perhaps Supernatural wouldn't be forgotten, but as in the way of things, something new would take its place, with young, ambitious actors ready to make their name on the small screen and beyond.

 

Slouching against the side of his trailer, Jensen looked on fondly as Jared and one of the guest stars chatted amicably before parting ways with a smile and a high five.

Working with Jared had been the easiest thing, yet the hardest.  
After an initial butting of heads they’d become firm friends, brothers in every sense of the word except for blood. They hung out together, on and off set, content and secure in each other’s company.

Even their private lives had been parallel. Both he and Jared came from happy, stable backgrounds and they’d wanted that for themselves too - a family, kids.  
What was the point of accumulating wealth if you had no-one to pass it on to, they’d argued.

They’d married the same year, set up house practically next door to each other, both fathering three children.  
To an outsider, the lives of the ‘Js’ as they were referred to by fans and colleagues alike, seemed fairy-tale perfect.

And in a way they were, except for one enormous elephant in the room.  
Over time, Jensen had fallen hopelessly in love with his co-star. A love which he’d kept rigorously under control for many years now, unwilling to ruin the solid relationship they shared, afraid if he revealed his feelings, Jared would run.

The strange thing was, Jensen had always considered himself straight, even now, he still did. What he felt for Jared was something outwith of any sexual canon.  
He wasn’t even sure if the word ‘love’ described the sentiment. It was more than that, it was all encompassing. Jared was the sun to his moon, 

Nevertheless, the sexual attraction was forced down into the back-roads of Jensen's mind, never to be expressed.

 

It had been difficult, especially when Jared fooled around, his puckered lips smacking exaggerated kisses to make Jensen laugh; but he’d taken a leaf out of Dean Winchester’s book and kept his feelings at bay.

Though Jared loved to joke and tease regulars and guests alike, he’d never given Jensen any vibes of being interested in him sexually, so that had been that as far as the older man was concerned. 

Now that the show was coming to an end though, perhaps… he could. ..put out…. feelers?  
No! Jensen pushed the thought away and plastered a smile on his face as Jared came up to him.

‘Well, that’s pretty much a wrap, Jen. I guess we should take our asses off home too.’  
His companion nodded unenthusiastically, causing Jared to frown.

‘Something wrong, dude? You were all geared up for some you-time with the kids. Changed your mind.’  
Jensen shrugged. ‘I guess I’m not as enthusiastic as I thought. Not that it won’t be great to see the kids ….it’s just…I dunno. I think it’s finally getting to me that after next season, it’s over. We’ll probably never work together again, Jay and that kinda floors me.’

Jared passed an arm around his shoulders.  
‘Dude, we live five minutes away from each other. I’m thinking we’ll be passing more time than ever together. Seriously you’ll be so tired of me hanging around that you’ll end up kicking me out.’

‘I’m glad you finally admit I can kick your ass to kingdom come, freaking giant that you are.’ 

'Hey! It was a metaphor. My ass is Jen-resistant!’

‘You wish!’

But Jensen’s heart wasn’t in their usual banter.  
A cloud had descended on him, black and heavy with undeclared desire for the tall man standing at his side.  
‘Jen. What is it? You know you can tell me anything. I’ll never judge you, no matter what.’

Jensen tried for a smile but he’d reached his limit. He had to get away from Jared or he’d fuck everything up.  
All he wanted was to yank him into his arms and kiss the mouth that had been tempting him for so long, which only in his dreams had he allowed himself to do.

 

Instead of replying, Jensen pulled open the door of the trailer and stepped inside, leaving Jared to stare after him, confusion stamped on his face.

The younger man, however, wasn’t easily shrugged off. He followed Jensen inside and gripped his arm, turning him around.

‘What the fuck’s going on with you, Jen? Who’s got up your ass?’ Jared leaned into Jensen’s face, chin jutted out in annoyance. He couldn’t understand what had gotten into his usually rational co-star.

‘You,’ Jensen blurted out, immediately regretting it. 

The air fizzled around the two as they held each other’s gaze, until Jensen’s resistance collapsed and he brushed his lips against Jared’s.

There, he’d done it! Now whatever happened, he’d deal. At worst, Jared would look at him with disgust and stomp off, but to Jensen’s utter surprise, he found himself flush against Jared’s chest, the lips he’d barely grazed were now passionately ravaging his mouth. 

Jensen’s eyes closed in rapture. The feel of Jared’s mouth on his own was indescribable. Desire flashed through him like a raging inferno.  
Even so, he couldn’t quite believe.  
With trembling arms, he pushed back, only to see Jared’s eyes moistening with emotion.

‘You kissed me, Jen,’ he whispered with a sigh. ‘You fucking finally kissed me. I could never be sure if you wanted to.’

But Jensen’s heart was almost bursting out of his chest with joy. ‘We’re morons, Jay.’

‘Not any more,’ Jared exulted, proceeding to explore the mouth of the man who’d been in his dreams for so long.


End file.
